If Darkness By Link PoV
by Warstock-Leonhart
Summary: Chapter 11 is now up!. Will Link ever see what real? What happen when a knight finds out the truth. Please R
1. Chapter 1 The start of everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Link, Hyrule, they belongs to Nintendo. Also I do not own the poems and Damion, they belongs to my good friend Winged One :).  
  
If darkness is not the way to go  
Then I feel I am lost inside  
I am all that is good and fair  
But for the dark secrets that I cannot confide.  
A secret identity that is lost within me  
A person who is not all that I seem  
No one quite knows the secrets that fester  
And what the cure to my illness is, I cannot deem.  
For who can know where to run  
When home turns you out and away and forever gone  
When lovers turn and magicians laugh  
And the battle I've fought in vain; it cannot be won.  
Going as far as legs will take me  
And then there farther again still  
With angry, confused love chasing behind  
I fight it, again and again, as if it is my will.  
"Mercenary murderer, assassin, abomination  
Go where you will, it will all end in damnation  
For you have killed the light; there is no salvation  
Go back to whence you came, receive the devil's salutations!"  
If darkness is not the way to go  
Then I feel I am lost inside  
I am all that is good and fair  
But for the dark secrets that I cannot confide...  
This isn't who I am  
But it is who I am forced to be  
Standing here in front of your eyes  
But the truth, you cannot see.  
  
Link watched as Damion was approching Zelda to talk with her. Damion was the new wizard that the King and the queen of Hyrule has brought despite the big magic powers and protests of the Hyrulian Princess. Link looked at the young man, he like the man, everybody liked him, everybody except Zelda. all the castle think he was kind even if it's been one week since he arrived.  
  
"May I join you Princess" asked Damion  
Link saw Zelda jump in surprise but she fast regained her composure and said  
"Of course Damion. How do you like it in Hyrule?"  
Link let go of the guard he was berating and run to hid himself behind a bush  
"Oh, I like it well enough," said the young wizard. "It's different that my home.  
"So where do you come from?" asked Zelda  
Link watched Zelda's eyes and saw that she was wondering about something  
"Very far away. I doubt you've heard of it," Damion said. "The King told me you use magic as well."  
Link was amused by the conversation  
"Well, I'm probably not so good as you," Zedla said. "After all, my parents did hire you when I was right here."  
  
Link watched and saw a little fireball in Damion's hands and flung it. It didn,t reach halfway to the courtyard wall.  
"Well I hope the King don't want him to protect the castle with fire"Link thought  
Link's thoughts were cut short when he saw the giant Fireball that Zelda created and his jaw dropped when she flung it all the way through the wall, leaving scorchmarks all around. Link saw Zelda walked on ahead, leaving Damion which was still looking at the scorched stone.  
"So, powerful for a sweet magic user right?"asked Link  
"Well,"said the wizard. "I hope I didn't have to face her in a magic tournament."  
"Ok," said Link. "Anyway I have to go, I have some arrows to buy."  
*  
  
Link came vack a few hours later and impa told him that zelda wanted to see him as once in her room. Link nodded and run to Zelda's room. He knocked and he heard "Enter."  
  
Zelda has prepared everything to make a small dinner. Link sat and then with Zedla he started eating. During the dinner, Zelda voiced his concerns about Damion. Link just smiled and he told her not to worry about it. the King and the Queen will never do anything to hurt her. "Besides," Link said, putting an arm around Zelda and brushing away auburn hair. "From what you told me(and what I saw, Link said to himself) about your little walk, you could whip his ass if it came to it."  
  
Zelda smiled and leaned closer to Link. "Thank you, Link," she whispered.  
"Anytime," Link said, gently kissing Zelda's head. "What are guys for?"  
  
*  
  
Damion also was not at the King and Queen's dinner that night either. He was skipping supper for his dark soul subtenance: evil plotting. With any luck, he should be able to pull off his plan...tonight. Zelda had certainly been fooled by the dinky fireball, but Damion knew how to bide his time and he knew his powers grew stronger at night.  
  
Damion signed and smiled contentedly. Zelda was right to distrust him. If only his Disillusionment Charm had worked on her, like it had worked on Link.  
  
*  
  
Dark-Link Hey warstocky, what all about the stuff between Linky at Zeldy.  
  
One and only(a.k.a Warstock) Dark, stop calling me warstocky or I'll beat you up but Link and Zelda are in love you blind head. Anyway, My first chapter is over and Winged one, hope you'll like my version. Oh also you better review because Dark-Link will begin eating my story and I will not be able to continue, so hope oyu like it! See ya 


	2. Chapter 2 The attempt

Disclaimer:  I don't own Zelda or whatever things related to Legend of Zelda or SSBM.  The only thing I own is not until chapter 7.__

_Past lives calling_

_Autumn leaves falling_

_Winter draws near._

_Cold anger blazes inside_

_Dragging me along for the ride_

_Washing my mind out with the tide_

_Calling on my greatest fear._

_Darkness and death_

_As I draw my last breath_

_But instead the sword is sheathed_

_And maybe I'll live out another year._

The activity of the castle has been gone for a couple of hours and hardly anyone was awake.  Well, 'anyone' didn't include Damion.  He was sitting in his armchair comtemplating daggers with the fire reflected on them.  He was wondering which he should take, the one dipped in poison or the one that hurt painlessly or maybe the two.

Now, the other problem was who should be responsible for the attack.  Zelda is too happy with his life to suicide herself, Link would never do such a thing nor her parents and he couldn't blame _himself_ for the kill.  He sighed and decided to worry when the time came.

Damion got up and walked into the darkness part of his room, which contained different pouches of powders.

He picked one up, it's contained invisibility.  The next contained sleep and the last one contain, which can be useful if the Princess is awake, Darkness.  She wouldn,t be able to see him and he would not be able either.  Also, Damion cursed himself for bringing enough Sleep for taking out the guards.  

Damion now opened the pouch contained Invisibility and poured it over him.  The powder slowly sank into his skin and disguided him from sight, it will stand until he poured the antidote over him but someone who has magical powers, like Zelda will be able to see him.  Damion took his two daggers, place them in his belts and off he were.

By the time Damion prepared himself, another room in the castle was having some activity.

**~Link PoV~**

"Well Zeld, that was some great dinner you've done tonight, you should do this more often", I said.

"I will not to this more often Linky, we have to take dinner with my parents once in a while or it going to be suspiscious", said Zelda.

"Oh too bad, well I think I'm off", I said.

"No you're not, you're sleeping with me tonight", said Zelda with a smile.

I couldn't do nothing but having a big smile on my face.

"If it's your desire princess, I can't go after it", I said.

"Well, it is so, now help me to undress now would you", she said with a grin.

"Ok", I happily obliged.

"But not will all my stuff ok you silly boy", said the Hyrulian Princess.

"Well, I was expecting that", I said 

We prepared to go to bed and soon we drifted away to sleep.  I was having light sleep that night but I was brutally awaken by Zelda

"Link wake up", said the soundly alarmed but sweet voice of the Princess.

"Why", I said half asleep. 

"Don't ask question and come here", said Zelda.

I get up and walked next to her.  The guards were dead.  I was checking them when I heard something.

"Oh Link, you have to get out of here", said Zelda, "Father doesn't like you now.  Imagine if he knew you were in my room when _this _happened."  

"Yeah", I said, "definitely not good", I kissed her on the cheek. 

"All right, beautiful, I'm out, but what are you going to do about these guys?", I asked

"Well, obivously," Zelda said. "I'm going to get dressed, open my door again, and scream for Impa. For help. For you. For somebody, by the goddesses."

I grinned, "All right, beautiful, I'm off then".  I stepped over the dead guards and ran away to my room.  By that time, I was thinking on who want to kill her and the only answer I was getting is _him_.

After a couple of hours, I heard a knock on the door "Enter" I said.  It was Impa

"Oh hi Impa", I said

"So you know the news", she asked

"Which news", I said

"Well, someone tried to kill Zelda, but because of something, wasn,t able to do so, which I can say, I'm happy about" she said

I was making a shocking face "Kill Zelda, but who would do this", I said.

"For as I know, the only one who could do this is Ganondorf", said Impa.

"But Zelda and I defeated him", I said.

"I know, I helped in the seal too, remember" said Impa.

"Of course you're the Shadow Sage", I said, "but you didn't come to my room only to tell me this"

"No, Zelda wants you to be her personal guardian, beside of me", said Impa

"Ok", I said, "When I start?"

"Right now", said Impa, "she wants to go in the garden and she's waiting for you in her room".

"Ok", I said, "I'm off then"

I walked to Zelda room to find it locked. I knocked at the door

"I don't want to see anybody", I heard Zelda

"Well in that case", I said, "I'll go tell Impa that she mistook your orders, Princess"

I heard the door unlock and the door open.

"Sorry Link", simply said Zelda.

"It's ok...", I said. 

I approched her ear.

"...beautiful", I whispered in her ear

Zelda and I walked through the garden and I thnik the king, the queen and Impa found amusing that I decided to watch Zelda for the rest of the day.  We were talking about nothnig whjen I spotted Damion

"Damion", I shouted.

Damion looked up and saw Zelda and me

"Ah Princess, Link", Damion said, "How are you today? Besides the assassination attempt, I mean, dear Princess."

"I'm fine", she said with a smile. "A little suffocated, perhaps but I'm fine.  And how are you Damion?"

Damion shrugged with a smile "I was a bit... overambitious for a project last night ", he said." I failed miserably and ruined my chances to try again until the next month"

            Zelda thought about that "You mean the new moon"

            Damion nodded "Of course", he said. "But i'm confident I'll suceed next time".  Damion sniffed the air appreciatively " I love May don't you".

            "I do", I said "Of course, I may be a little biased, that being Zelda birthmonth and mine".

            Damion grinned "Really," he said. "When is your birthday Link?"

            "Oh, mine was the first of May" I said

           "Link is older than me by almost a month," said Zelda with a smile.  "Thirty days. I'm the very last day of May."

Well, don't let me bother you two," Damion said, beginning to walk past them.

"You're not bothering us," Zelda said. Damion laughed. "Of course I am," he said. "I know just how much you cherish your time with young master Link, Princess." Damion nodded to both and was on his way.

            "Still don't trust him", I asked putting my arm aroud her shoulders

            Zelda sighed and leaned closer to Link. "I don't know," she said. "He seems so nice, but there's something so wrong about him. Like he's only pretending to be so nice."

"Maybe he's nicer," I said.  I looked at Zelda and laughed. "Yeah, right. But let's talk about something else, huh, Zeld? Like, oh, I don't know, that new horse in the stables? Don't you want to know about that?"

"You got a new horse?" Zelda asked excitedly. "Really, that one's yours? What's his name?"

            "I don't know, maybe Epona II, what do you say about this name?", I asked.

            "Cute little name like yours", said Zelda as I started to blush.

            "Well we better going to the castle, dinner will be ready" I said still blushing a bright red

            "Ok, you red guardian", said Zelda in a laugh

            **_AT DINNER_**

           Hm, Damion's not at supper again tonight," the King said, chewing reflectively on veal.

Zelda looked up from her veal (which she hated). "He wasn't here last night?"

"No, but neither were you," the Queen said, smiling dryly.

Zelda blushed. "I hate eating here, you know that," she said. "It feels like everyone is watching me."

I leaned over and whispered, "That would be because they are."

"Link!" Zelda whined. "Stop!"

"Well, they are," I said. "You're the Princess of Hyrule. You're fun to watch."

The King laughed and almost choked on veal. I colored scarlet. When the King could breathe again, he said, "Link is right, Zelda. You're watched all the time."

Zelda looked at her mother. "Men," she said through gritted teeth. "Can sometimes be more trouble than they're worth!"

The Queen tipped her head back and laughed. "Oh, yes, but when they're not being troublesome, they certainly are worth it," she said. She turned to the King and rapped his hand with a spoon. "Stop teasing her!"

The King tried to look solemn. "Yes, dear," he said. The supper went on for a while without any talking, then the king said, "I wish I really knew if the deserts to the southwest were part of Hyrule."

"What's the problem in the deserts?" Zelda asked.

"Have you heard of the Tournaments?" the King asked. Zelda shook her head. "Odnetnin is the place that's the problem. It was a province of Hyrule hundreds of years ago, but they rebelled, and we recaptured it, and they rebelled again…" He sighed. "The Tournaments are several tests of strength and skill against others. Some volunteer, and those vary from year to year, and some are regulars. People come from all of Hyrule, Termina, and beyond to watch and be a part of it. It is the ultimate test of strength. But many of the people there die every year, including some of our best knights and soldiers."

I swallowed a sip of wine. "My younger brother is a regular there," I said after some thought. "My parents disinherited him."

"I would have as well," the King said. "It's a barbaric custom. If Odnetnin was part of Hyrule, then I could abolish it. I wish I could."

"Well, there's nothing you can do now but enjoy supper," the Queen said.

So they went back to eating. When the supper was over, I escorted Zelda back to her rooms, where eight guards now stood watch.  But Damion wasn't ready to try again his project.

* 

Warstock : well chapter 2 up and running finally

Dark-link :why you complain, you like it when someone review your story

Warstock: Sure I love it but still I want some reviews here.

Dark-Link:yeah they will if you upload more chapters and faster too.

Warstock:ok ok i admit I've been slow *takes the Master sword but not slow enough to take you out

*knock Dark-link with the hilt

Well I want some reviews here PLEASSSSSSSEEE

Well that's all for now so see ya

The one and only warstock

And The Faller-Of-Darkness-which-is-out-cold-by-the-master-sword Dark-Link.


	3. Chapter 3 The chase begin

_Can a reflection ever be the truth when the mirror is made of lies?_

**~ Link PoV ~**

I was sleeping soundly and peacefully when the door crashed open.  I opened my eyes to see Damion standing there with a face like something terrible happened.

           "Thank Din and Nayru that you have awakening that fast master Link.", Damion said

           "Why?", I asked half-asleep.

           "_Anger-amplicata-catalysis", _ Damion whispered « Well, Princess Zelda was killed this very night by Sheik"

           "WHAT", I shouted. "Please Damion tell me you're not serious, tell me you're lying", I said completly awakening.

           "Sorry young master I'm not", said Damion

           "Damn", I said and I run out of the room to chase Sheik as rage was making my blookd boil in my veins

           "Hmm Master Link", Damion shouted, "I suggest you should dress yourself"

           "Yeah you're right" I told him as he left

           I took my green tunic and dressed myself casually.  I even took the master sword with me, my mirror shield(could be useful I thought), my bow and arrows and every other accessory I will need.

           "Enter",I said when I heard the knock obn the door.  Agian it was Impa.

           "Good luck boy and also I was told that the king wanted to see you right away"

            I thanked Impa and run down to the hall and to the throne room where the King was there, angry, the Queen, sadder than ever and Damion, expressionless.

            "You wanted to see me, great King of Hyrule", I said

            "I was told you want ot avenge the loss of Zelda"  said The King

            "Affirmative" I told the King¸

            "Only bring her back alive if it's not a threat to you," the King reminded Link. The King and Queen were already dressed in black. 

"I know", I said with a nod

Damion stood to the right of the King and Queen. "I cast a scrying spell," he said to me. "I am only powerful enough to see in Hyrule, and I will not be able to contact you efficiently once you are gone. But she is still in Hyrule Proper, Link. Let me give you the details…"

"All right", I said after Damion has finished

I mounted Epona II that a guard had trotted to me

"I will avenge Zelda", I said, my voice choking with tears. "Shiek won't stand a chance." I slapped the reins and I was gone, riding out to Hyrule Proper.

  
*

I finally reached Hyrule Proper and directly goes to a house who belonged to someone called Lindsay.  I tried to open the door but it was locked.  I picked up the lock and played with it and finally being able to unlock it. I opened the door only to...

"OWWWWWWWW", I shouted as electricity went up in my body, "WHOAAAAAA", I was sent flying and into the dust I land.

It took me a few seconds to get up, still shocked by the electricity.  As i stand up a girl about the same size of Zelda was in front of me, Sheik.

"Looking for me", she had told me as I got up.  She then gestured to herself "Well then, mama's boy, catch me…if you can!" Shiek jumped into the air and disappeared with a puff of fiery smoke. She reappeared on a roof nearby. "Having fun yet, Linky? How 'bout now?" Shiek pulled the same trick, reappearing nearby. She did that for a while. 

 I gotten angry after this and followed her, but I lost track of her.  I decided to go sleeping and start the search later.

*

Warstock:well chapter III finally finished

Dark-Link:It's almost time oh you mighty writer, imagine what winged one will say.

Warstock:well I dont quite know nad hope it's gonna be good

Dark-Link:and for the others readers

Warstock:well i want some reviews please, it's hard doing that and not having a single reviews for you there please

Well chapter finally over


	4. Chapter 4 The whole chicken thing

Disclaimer: well here I am, thinking about owning Zelda and other but I will awfully can't and the only person I own(actually I did own one) dont appear until chapter 7 so on with the story*

**The door can only be opened by those with the key. The key is only available to those who can open the door without it.**

**~Link PoV~**

"It's been an hard day and I couldn't capture Sheik.", I said to myself.   "I shall continue tomorrow morning".  

           "It's funny, it's look like the clouds wept at the loss of my dear Princess" I thought "And damn, I wasn't even able to tell you frankly that I loved her.  This girl, Sheik, if she had blue eyes I could have sworn it was Zelda.  She knows me pretty well, I oculd tell by the way she taunted me, mmmm, gotta be on my guard..  Was it true about the suspiscions of Zelda about Damion?  Damn rain, can't think straight"

I sighed and ran indoors, annoyed and frustrated. When I caught Shiek, I would find out everything about her…and Damion.

*

In his high tower study, Damion stood in the elements. His arms were held akimbo; his eyes fixed ahead in a trance-like state. He cried terrible, dark words into the winds. The wind carried the black and red anger into Hyrule Proper, where it infected all but three citizens with a murderous desire for blood…Shiek's blood.

*

Because Lindsay already had a rather strong bond with Shiek, Damion's terrible spell did not affect her. Damion hadn't counted on anyone actually befriending Shiek; he thought, with his scrying spell, that she was trespassing in a innocent's home. Shiek also was not affected, for obvious reasons.

But Damion also didn't count on Rhia D'nalz the archseer.

*

           "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", I said and woke up."What a dream, how I could even dream of heer when she died and more abruptly seeing that maybe she died in that way.  Well better be prepared."

           I put my clothes on and begin to walk towards the door when i turned to see through the window.  "Damn it rain again", I said.

           **POK POK POK POK POK POK**

           "What in the name of Din, Farore and Nayru is that!!!!!!", I shouted, "Chickens falling like the rain, oh ok maybe it was my imagination, it's raining again".

I got to Epona II and begin racing towards the city

           "Wait a second, what's that, chickens everywhere", I thought.  "Well let's try that particular word Zelda told me one day"

           "_Fowlus deminius"_

_"_That's better, Thanks a lot Link", said all the townpeoples

"Tell me what happened or I change you all back into chickens", I yelled,

"Oh we all tried to capture that girl who murdered Zelda", said one of the merchant, "but Rhia D'nalz, the archseer turned herslef in chicken then Shiek turned her back into a human form, after, The rain changed into chickens, then after she turned us in chickens and ran off."

"Oh I see", I said, "oh and by the way, _FOWLUS ARTICINUS!_"

            "Mouhahahahahhahaha", I said to myself __

           I looked on the floor outside Hyrule Proper to see that the mark leaded into the forest, so I must be getting there soon or I will lost the advance i have on her, time to pay a visit to Saria.

           "Tututtututututututututututuutu", The ocarina played the Minuet of Forest.

           "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the light feeling of the teleporting", I tohught

           "Mmmmmmmmm, Link will you mind getting of my back please", said Saria,

           "Well, sorry my dear, I didn't reminded the time of teleporting being so short", I said

           "Ok, I shall accept your apologies", said the girl elf, "so what bring you here"

           "Zelda was killed", I said, "By Sheik".

           Saria's eyebrow went up 

           "Are you sure, she's been killed", she said

           "I don't have any idea I haven't seen her but I feel it", I said

           "Well don't be so sure" said the Deku tree,

           "What the ..., where are you great deku tree", I said

           "Right behind you, I've been changing place since I've been killed once, here I feel sagfe with Saria", said the tree.

           "Well, I got to go, if I want to be there quick enough to kill her", I said.

           I ran off but I didn't hear the tree and Saria calling me back.

           "I must reach the village by night so I will go sleep in my house", was the last thing I remember saying to myself

*

_He_ was brooding. And pissed. Brooding and pissed; yes, that quite described _his_ mood. So, that little fool Shiek had felt his presence. Not good, but not necessarily terribly bad either. From where _he_ sat, _he_ had very little power. But that puppet Damion was regaining much of it for _him_. _He_ had won Damion over by telling him that once the royal family of Hyrule was dead, Damion would rule. But that was not the truth, not by a long shot. When Link and Shiek were killed, so Damion would be.

**But why?** came the voice.

_He_ shuddered and wondered, for the zillionth time, where the voice had come from, when it had started. It enjoyed taunting _him_ more than anything else it did. It whispered taunts and criticisms and analyzed _him_ as _he_ listened, trapped within _his_ own head. "I'll tell you why," _he _growled. "Because Damion is powerful enough to steal the Triforce away from me!" _He_ yelled that last bit, but no one could hear. _He_ opened his mouth in an agonized yell.

In the tiny mountain village nearby, everyone heard the sound as the wind carried it near. The people all stopped for a brief second, shuddered, and continued on with their lives. They blamed it on the wind, and on the mountain and empty black castle at the top of the mountain. They called it Gerudo's Lament


	5. Chapter 5 A chase after a fight after a ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, because if I do own him then I'll be richer than Bill Gates, oh it's true it's damn true (Sorry for the Kurt Angle part which also I didn't own either) 

*

            _If the path you're taking is already open for you, it's definitely the wrong path.  The path you want is that other path, the dark one with brambles, snakes and swamps.  You'll overcome great hardships and be a better person.  Unless, of course, you really do want the sunny, pretty path.  In which case, I have nothing to say._

_*_

**~Link PoV~**

I woke up with a start as the first ray of sun blasted my saddened face.  It was the same dream but something was very strange, it was different this time, what about Sheik.

The blood in my veins started to boil at the thought of Sheik name

            "Why you had to take her away from me, you b****.", I yelled

            "You're sure she was killed", said Saria

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", I yelled, "DON'T SCARE ME OFF LIKE THAT"

            "Sorry Link, didn't mean to startle you", said Saria softly

            "It's ok", I said, "here comes"

I hugged her one last time before I needed to go but before I let her go, she kissed me softly on the lips, which kind of surprised me.  I closed my eyes but shot them wide open when our lips parted and our tongues danced which each other.  Who I thought was supposed to be a quick kiss goodbye turned into a 10 minutes long French kiss.

When we separated, I looked into her eyes and saw sadness.

            "Hey, you know that I always listening to my heart, and my heart says to me that I must go and bring back Sheik to the King", I said

            "I know, you must go now", Saria said, holding back her tears

            "Bye Saria", I said waving my hand

            "Bye Link, and be careful", she said to me telepathically

I run down to the edge of the forest and I crouched down in the grass.  Three people had slept there.  The indent of one body was heavier than the other two.  By the heavier indent, a few blades of grass were stained red.  A tiny column of smoke still rose from the blackened logs of a fire.

            Sheik was one of these people.  Also that arch seer and the one I tried to unlock the door for a try at Sheik capture.  I run my fingers through the grass, the dew was beginning to dry and steam away.  I know I'm doing the right things but why did it ache to be home?  Why did it ache to leave Sheik be?

            I push those thoughts aside and I started to follow, the fading trails of footprints in the grass. Slowly at first but then I started to run as I noticed two heavy set of prints, must be the arch seer and the woman and a light one which must be Sheik, because she hold almost nothing if it not nothing.

            I stopped for a minute, look at the lovely forest, shifted my quiver and my sword sheath, put back my bow on my back, then started to run still following the sets of footprints.  

            I saw them, they were there, I took a fast sprint then stopped, took out my bow, aim at them and let the arrow go when I heard the arch seer 

            "Everybody down!", she said

            "Damn her", I though

            "It's Link", Sheik cried, "You two go on ahead, I've got this covered!"

            "Like hell, I'll kill you", I said to myself again

            "But we've all got weapons and we can't abandon you, Sheik!", the woman said

            "Oh you want a fight, you'll get one", I said to myself

            I looked at Sheik and see that she took out some needles

            "Fine, stay", Sheik said

            "I've got a shield!", I called.  "Your needles aren't gonna do you any good!"

            "What intelligence of my part", I said, hitting me mentally.

            Then the arch seer held her hands up and blue smoke was burned between her hands.  She held the smoke in my direction then an explosion occurred.  There I am, unharmed and the explosion hit Lindsay which fell to the floor, hurt

            "Too funny", I said to myself.

            The next explosion hit the arch seer in her face.  Sheik took out her whip and before I knew it, I was being dragging forward, being shocked.  Then she rolled out of the way

            BOOM

            I  got hit by an explosion right in my face.  Shocked and burnt in the face, I fell down and layed there unsconcious.

            I was waking up when I feel the sleep get the hold over me and I drifted away.

            It was the dream.  Again, the same dream of that fearful night.  The Zelda murdering night but why I don't see her.

            I groaned as I woke up, I opened my eyes.  Hey I'm still alive and I don't Sheik or any of the two woman.  It was odd, I chased them and they left me alive.  What going on here?  Sheik and her companions are growing confusing and I don't like being confused.

            As I wanted to get up, I looked up to see that I was tied.  Now, another problem.  The one who did that knew what she was doing, because I was tied and there no way I could get out of it without a sharp object.  I got hit in the face by a shiny ray of sun coming from an object: my Mirror Shield (I knew it be useful).  They left my weapons!  Those girls are very special.  I rolled my way to the weapon and saw the Master sword on top of it.  I crawled to it, and cut the bonds that was over my chest, then the one that tied my hands together and then the one tying my legs.

            I got up, "Ouch", I said while cracking my back.  I took my sword and my shield put them in my back and then strapped it across my back.  Then I took my bow and quiver and put then also across my back and then took my boomerang and put it in my pouch which is lying on my belt

            "They also left a trail for me, how nice", I said sarcastically as I looked up where they were heading, the scrublands.  All I need, on top of Zelda murder and Sheik was the scrublands. 

            I run down trying to keep up a fair pace, if I want to get them, they surely try to get a day ahead of him, so I have to run a bit before jog down.  Well job is calling and I must again chase them.

* 

**My my my, what do we have here?**

_He growled angrily. "SHUT UP!"_

**Hmmm…nuh-uh.**

"Damn you!" _he_ howled.

**What?** sneered the voice. **Can't take a little taunting?**

_He didn't respond. __He paced around the stone room, shaking in ager._

**Ah, but wouldn't Zelda and Link be amused, **the voice hissed silkily. **Come has the day when the great and mighty Ganondorf can't take a little taunting. Come has the day when Ganondorf, bane of Hyrule, is subdued by a voice in his head.**

"Who are you?" _he_ cried—Ganondorf cried.

**You know.**

"No! I don't!"

**No? You don't? Sleep on it. You'll know sooner or later. After all, you're stuck with _me_ forever.**

When the sages had brought _him_ here, to the sacred, evil, realm, they didn't know what was inside. They didn't know where they had sent _him_ to possibly wreak havoc.

They sent him to a realm of reality that contained a planet called Earth. If _he had remained sane enough to wreak havoc upon the world, it would hardly have mattered. Earth had enough evil. One man could not make a big difference._

Even Ganondorf.

*

_Warstock:  Sorry for that but, my winged one told me that us, humans, are royally screwed, she said it a miracle that our species survived while collectively, we are stupid, but I will still defend her._

_Dark-Link: blah blah blah, you weren't able to do so last time I stalked her_

_Warstock: Darky, I must say that I planted hyper dragon heart through your flesh so you're supposed to be healing._

_Dark-link: well I had an encounter with the one who had the sword of healing_

_Warstock: Anyway, if you had an ounce of human sense and all, you shall let a review_

_So see ya all_

_A&B the C of D, there always a one and only_

The one and Only Warstock 

And the Faller of Darkness Dark-Link


	6. Chapter 6 : The capture only to see a de...

Disclaimer : I shall fight you guards*enter final fantasy style match* Guards :ULTIMA!!

*Warstock fall unconscious, I think I still don't own Zelda

*

__

Tears FallDownMyCheeksMyHand

On

My

Whip

Blood

In

My

MouthNoFairICryButNoOneListen

*

****

~Link PoV~

The night came and so the dream, what was this light, and why I don't feel good at killing Shiek. I woke up in a hurry, pick up my things, then running off, still confused. The sun soon glared and it was hard on the back, but if I was to be attacked, just a shot from the Mirror Shield will blind them all.

The day passed quick and I came again to choose. Should I still go, or should I stop for the night. If I go, I might lose their trail, but if I stop, they might go and arrive at their destination. Why it always so hard to decide things, especially for me, the Hero of Time. Well, I'll go and I might risk the loose of the trail but I must take any chance I have if it means capturing Sheik.

As I decided I ran faster so maybe if I miss the trail I could get where they wanna go before them. I'm so brilliant. I stopped, looked up only to see silent plains. 

"Fuck off", a muffled voice said

I grinned because I knew, I knew that I had them. I draw my sword as I silently run forward.

I saw someone on her knees so I approching and realised it was Sheik. So tired of games of trick and traps, my shield and sword were ready for anything. She didn't seem to see me.

"STOP", she said

I was ready for anything except that

"But I'm not doing anything", I said blinking

"No…", Sheik whispered "No, I won't die alone… I WON'T"

"All right then," I said. "I am confused"

I saw the other two women approching Shiek and the archseer I think said

"Um, Shiek, are you okay?"

Suddently it was like Sheik was coming back on Hyrule as she blinked then looked at me shocked then I thought she gave the same look to her friends. 

"Gee I'm blushed", she remarked. "Um… All right…Uh, Link, why don't you go ahead and start with that attacking thing. Erm, Linds, Rhia, why don't you guys keep running. I'll follow in a minute" as she held up a couple of needles

"You will not follow if kill you right here right now", I thought

Her friends ran off and then Sheik looked at me

"Gee, Link, I thought you'd've maimed me by now."

I couldn't do a thing due to my confusion so I just stared at her

"Why does everything I do seem wrong when I do it?", I said.

Well at that time, I'm sure I saw Sheik eyes turn blue for a moment

"Listen Link, I'm gonna run," she said. "And I'm probably goin' to sling a few needles here. Either get with it or kindly stop pursuing us for the night"

She let me have the choice. I looked at my sword and replied "Guess, I'll get with it". Sheik nodded. "Thank you kindly, Linky Boy." She darted off and i rolled forward, by the same way ducking at the needles she thrown off. I picked up my shield and then again, chased them.

After a couple of days, I lost them, but i knew where they were going. To the hell place known as Odnetnin, to the Tourney, I guess I have to see Fyre when I'll be there. I'll catch up with them when I'll be there. I set a slower pace, and prepared myself mentally for the danger I'll have to face to get my hands on my prey.

Arriving at the tourney, I sensed something wrong and couldn't replace the damn feeling. "Well, let see what will happen now", I said to myself

*

Warstock: Well chapter 6 all finish.

Dark-link: you're making progress linky boy

Lil Blue Muse: Yup I think the girl will; be happy

Warstock: I think you're talking about your mistress and my lover Simi. Why i ever accepted to baby sit you anyway.

Lil Blue Muse: Well you wanted to be kind nad hell you'll be well paid

Warstock:*blushing heavily* well it's over so i kindly ask for a review Puhhhhhhhhh-lease

The One and Only Warstock-Leonhart and

The Darkness-doomer Dark-link and Lil Blue Muse


	7. Chapter 7 The Tourney will begin, now me...

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of those fighters below.  Oh wait that's right I do own Prince André but I do not own anything related to Super Smash Brothers neither anything from Zelda OKKK. Even if I wish I could.  Well on with the story.

Forsaking all I have 

_Running from the guilt in me_

_Numbing my mind to all I see_

_Don't want you to see how I'm guilty…_

_My demons come up close_

_Running me up against a wall_

_Of spikes, and, then again not at all_

_Push me, here I fall…_

_Whispering my lies back to me_

_For that lost innocence here I grieve_

_It's come to this: my own lies I now believe_

_I am forsaking me…_

_Forsaking all I have_

_Running from the guilt in me_

_Numbing my mind to all I see_

_Don't want you to see how I'm guilty…_

_Don't want you to see the guilt in me…_

_I run because I can see the lies_

_But it comes as no great surprise_

_The guilt is driving me away from you_

_It won't surprise me to find you're guilty too…_

_Forsaking all I have_

_Running from the guilt in me_

_Numbing my mind to all I see_

_Don't want you to see how I'm guilty…_

_Forsaking me…_

*

Link stood on the steep hill edge. Before him stood the Tourney, the pride of Odnetnin. And before him lay the clear tracks of Shiek, Rhia, and Lindsay.

When he had begun, Link had been driven by murderous, insane rage. His sight had been clouded in red fury. But the farther he got from Hyrule Proper, the harder he found it to keep the rage murderous and insane, the red clouds in place. His rage had become controlled, Zelda's death not accepted but not turning him into an animal ravenous for revenge. The red clouds had turned black, content to wait for the time Shiek could be killed.

Link knew the way he could take revenge on Shiek. She would not have come all this way just to watch the Tourney. No, she—and her two friends—would join. And Link would, too. Everyone in the Tourney fought everyone else—or, everyone else, if they didn't die. In the arena of the Tourney, killing was different from cheating. People came to the Tourney to settle scores, just like Link and Shiek.

A small voice in the back of Link's head asked why he wanted to kill Shiek when she had no desire to kill him. She was an assassin, a murderer, and yet…she didn't care to kill, him or anyone else. He knew what was wrong here, he just didn't know why.

Shoving the voice back to where it stayed most of the time, not bothering, Link started down the hill. The Tourney was not slated to start for over two weeks, and anyone could join in from the end of one Tourney to the day before the next.

The voice in the back of Link's head was his conscience.

*

**~ Link PoV ~**

Here I am, the famous place I didn't wanted to go but I had to do it anyway, The Tourney, Odnetnin, the No-man-lands.  That reminds me of a letter Fyre sent me a couple of years ago, he was entering the Tourney for the third time and he known a bit about the Tourners like he called them.  Here was his letter

Dear Brother,

I am at the tourney in Odnetnin and I don't plan to be heading home after that.  If you want to come see me performing in front of the big crowd, you'll have to come here.  People come here to settle scores, fight for fun or just testing their capabilities of being alive.  Also, a big secret, the Tourney had a mirror who can access people to go to others worlds, dimensions so that's why you can encounter some interesting people.  If you want to participate one of these years, here some facts you needs to know about the regulars here.

**Mario **:  He's originally from Mushroom kingdom.  I know that he lives half a year here and half a year somewhere in Mushroom kingdom.  He's very short, I'd say about 5 feet when he wore thick shoes and a big hat. He had curly brown hair, a black moustache, and big, bright blue eyes. He was a plumber at one point and had kept the clothes: red cap, red shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, and brown shoes.

  Mario relays on his powers acquired in the kingdom to fight, mostly his punches and kicks, but he had four powerful attacks and the name were given by the fans.  Fireball, Mario can throw fireball very rapidly but they have effects on short distances(I almost need a new shield when I fight him).  The Cape, The yellow cape of Mario can return projectiles to their owner and also if Mario hit an opponents with it, the opponents make a 180 degrees.  The jump punch is an attack that Mario do when he is under an enemy and hit him in the chin(if he had one).  Also that jump is used to get back in the arena if thrown away.  Finally there the Mario Tornado, Mario put his arms horizontally each side of him and spun very quickly and if someone was hit by Mario, then he was thrown pretty far away.

**Peach** :  Peach is the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom.  She and Mario are in love, because Mario had saved her from similar-life-threatening disasters a couple of times.  Peach lived with Mario, in their house here in Odnetnin for half a year and half a year in Mushroom kingdom castle.  

Peach was a foot and half taller than Mario. She had long, thick, wavy blonde hair, upon which a small gold crown with one ruby rested. She was paler than Mario, and also had big, blue eyes. She wore dresses; mainly ones with puffed sleeves, tight waists, and belled out in the skirt. She wore high-heeled shoes that matched her dress; it was a wonder she could fight at all.

Peach isn't that strong so she rely most on her four powerful techniques I shall say and they are strong for as I passed three weeks in the hospital after our match.  The first one is Toad. It was a defensive maneuver and the Toad who did it( a little guy with a mushroom head, wearing a vest) was enjoying get beaten by attacks but he enjoy it anyway so no much harm there.  The most powerful attack she has is Peach bomber where she jumped sideways and if she hit the opponent, an explosion occurred and the enemy was sent away in smoke.  An offensive and defensive attack is the parasol, if she opened under an enemy the enemy was dragged with her upwards and hit by the parasol.  Also this attack permitted her to come down slowly so she could fly a bit and come back from great distance.  Her last special move was vegetable which she pick them up even if they were no grass and the damage was determined by the face of the vegetable from happy to angry to insane.  Sometimes also, she can let out a frying pan(Ouch) a golf club(the reason of my hospitalisation) or a tennis racket. 

**Bowser** :   The disaster of princess Peach and the nemesis of Mario.  Bowser is a giant spiked scales turtle.  He was a regular, but he hardly lived in Odnetnin, only during the tourney.  His scales was generally green and his belly, yellow.  He had bright orange eyebrows and tufts of hair.  He had orange hair, he had also two horns on his hair.  On his arms he wore black bracelets with spikes, very dangerous guy.  

Bowser wasn't fast, for a fact that he weight a couples of tons.  But the opposite of speed is Power.  Bowser was pure power.  Since that he hasn't the need of special move but he had 4 of them named by the not-so-much-fans of Bowser.  The first was Fire breath.  Like the name, he breathed and let out a stream of fire directly from his mouth(I heard he tried mint and wished for ice to come out).  Also, Koopa claw, it can be used in two different ways.  If an enemy was only just within reach, Bowser would slash viciously at them. If they were closer, the enemies were grabbed and bitten by Bowser's large fangs. There was Whirl, where Bowser retreated into his shell and spun around, his dangerous spikes catching anything in his ways. The final was Bowser Bomb, where Bowser jumped up and sat on his enemies. He was heavy and sat down hard—try to imagine this.

**Yoshi**:  As you can see with Bowser, not only humans can participate in the Tourney, many species can and Yoshi are one of those "special" species you can see in the Tourney.   Yoshi were always two colors.  One that covered the head, arms, back, tails, feets, etc.  The other one was always white and it was the throat down to the belly.

Yoshis could jump surprisingly high and were powerful with their kicks. They did, however, have special moves, which were named by other Yoshis. The first was Egg Lay, and was not nearly as disgusting as it may sound. Yoshis stuck out their highly adhesive tongues and swallowed enemies, laying them seconds later and large eggs. The eggs could then be generally harrassed, which injured the enemy until they broke free. There was the Egg Roll, where a Yoshi enveloped himself in a large white-and-green speckled egg and rolled around, crashing into enemies and knocking them off their feet. There was the Egg Throw (note the pattern), where yet another egg, similar to the other two kinds but smaller, was thrown, hitting enemies as effectively as any projectile. The final special move had nothing to do with eggs. Called the Yoshi Bomb, it was similar to the Bowser Bomb. Yoshi jumped up and sped back down to the ground. Even if he didn't sit on an opponent, little yellow stars were shot out and hit enemies within a five-foot radius.

**Donkey Kong** :  Donkey Kong was a large ape. He hailed from the Kongo Jungle, which was presumably somewhere near Mushroom Kingdom, judging by the way he seemed to know the others from the Mushroom Kingdom. Donkey Kong wore a necktie which changed colors when his fur did.

Donkey Kong, like Bowser, did not really have to rely on special attacks, but he had four as well: Giant Punch; Headbutt; Spinning Kong; and Handslap. The Giant Punch was like it sounds: a gigantic punch. The longer Donkey Kong readied his punch, the harder it hit. The Headbutt was a very ape-like thing: he hit opponents with his head and drove them into the ground. The Spinning Kong could be used as an attack or to get back on an arena stage. He jumped and flew like a helicopter propeller, his hands smacking anything in his way…_hard_.

**Luigi** : Luigi was Mario's older brother. He, not surprisingly, came from the Mushroom Kingdom. He was taller than his brother, but looked the same. His hat and shirt were green, and that and height were the only real differences. Their special moves were almost the same. Luigi's Fireballs were occasionally green. Instead of the Cape, he had the Torpedo. He launched himself at enemies, and if they were hit were engulfed in flames.

**Pikachu** : Pikachu was another one of those species. Pokémon were from a world unknown to anyone who came to the Tourney. There were hundreds of Pokémon, which were divided into evolving species, of which Pikachu was mid-evolved. Pikachus were built like over-sized rats without the long tails. They had black, bead-like eyes and red pockets in their cheeks that contained electricity. They were bright yellow; their tails were shaped like lightning bolts.

Pikachus had many adoring fans. They named his special moves. Pikachus sent out lightning balls that hugged the ground with the Thunder Jolt. Using the Skullbash, a Pikachu could headbutt an enemy. The Quick Attack allowed a Pikachu to jump up in two different directions. Finally, there was Thunder, where the Pikachu called lightning from the sky.

**Pichu** :Pichu was the first in the evolutionary stage of electric mice. A Pichu could evolve in a Pikachu, and then into a Raichu —although no Raichus came to the Tourney. Pichu was a smaller, paler version of Pikachu, and much, much weaker. A Pichu had all the same moves—except that they injured him as well as the opponent.

**Jigglypuff** : Another Pokémon, Jigglypuffs were round and pink, with tiny hands and legs. They had huge turqouise eyes and little pink cowlicks. Jigglypuff fans named the special moves. There was the Puff Roll, which was much like a Yoshi's Egg Roll. However, the Jigglypuff first charged up and then let go. The amount of injury the opponent received depended upon how long the Jigglypuff charged up. Another move was Punch—a punch. To jump and get back on stages, a Jigglypuff could inflate to several times its size and float up.

**Mewtwo** : Mewtwo was a unique Pokémon—he was the only Mewtwo. He was a genetic creation, created from the fossil of an extinct Pokémon called Mew. He—it?—was a ruthless fighter, willing to kill to win. His fans were almost all from other dimensions. Several of his moves were: Stare—if he stared into an enemy's eyes, they fell into a trance. Another was the Flip—Mewtwo would flip his hand and the opponent would do the same. Shadowball—balls of electric-like shadow grew in his hand and he flung them with general painful accuracy. He had several more, which often changed. He came to the Tourney only for the Tourneys, and lived somewhere else the rest of the year.

**Fox McCloud** : Fox was a fox (this should not come as a great surprise). He talked, thought, and acted like a human, to the great surprise of many at the Tourney. He came from the Lylat System, and was a sort of vigilante. With several like-minded and equally unhuman companions, he patrolled the Lylat System for an archenemy, among other things.

Fox had an interesting variety of special moves. His Blaster gun fired out laser shots that harmed the enemy but did not stop them. He also had a Reflector Shield, and the Fox Illusion, where Fox dashed through his enemies, leaving behind an illusion to attack them. His jump move was Fire Fox—he charged up, fire literally building up underneath him, and then he blasted off in any direction like a rocket.

**Falco Lombardi** : Falco was surly. And a falcon. Honestly, after 'Fox' that should not be too surprising…Anyway…he was Fox's main pilot and good buddy. But surly. Let's not forget surly.

Falco's moves were almost exactly like Fox's, only his Blaster was slower but more powerful; his was 'Falcon' Illusion.  He was also faster and lighter than Fox, which was surprising because before Falco started coming, Fox was one fo the fastest regulars in the Tourney.

**Captain Falcon** : Captain Falcon was a bounty hunter. He had two main recreational activites when he didn't bounty hunt: the Tourney, and the F-Zero Grand Prix, where many people just as tough as he raced around in flat-ish little cars without wheels. Seriously, it looks cooler than it sounds. It was also dangerous. There. Very cool.

Captain Falcon's moves were all focused on fire. The Falcon Punch released a powerful and fiery punch, while the Falcon kick released a powerful and fiery kick. The Raptor Boost cut the enemy an fiery uppercut. The Falcon Dive grabbed enemies in the air and released them into the air, on fire.

**Ness** : Ness was a an incredibly short little boy from a place called Onett. He did many fun things like defeat aliens and find little pets, all called Mr. Saturn. He also had amazing psychic powers, which were his special moves.

His most distinct was PK Flash. He thought up a green flash-electric explosion that sounded like thunder. There was also PK Fire, where a column of fire shot out from his hands. With PK Thunder he struck himself with lightning and became an electric missile, and with PSI Magnet, he absorbed energy attacks.

  
**Ice Climbers **:The Ice Climbers were sister and brother, Nana and Popo. They wore parkas all the time and always looked ready to climb an icy mountain, and they did.  Their main thing was to grab vegetables and also capture the red bird at the top of every mountain thst they climb.  Their special moves were all about ice.

With Ice Blocks, they sent out sliding ice that tripped and numbed enemies; and with Squall Hammer they whirled about in a sort of windmill, waving their mallets. With Blizzard, both breathed out freezing wind that occasionally encased enemies in ice, and with Belay, Nana threw Popo up, while she attacked enemies and Popo scrabbled to stay on the stage.

**Kirby** : Kirby was from the planet of Pop Star. And he was round and soft and cuddly (or so I've heard). He had tiny arms, huge feet, and was maybe a foot tall if he stood on his toes. And, as you are about to find out why, his fans, who had named his moves, were skilled in the Heimlich.

Kirby's most famous move was Swallow. He would suck in an enemy, let 'em digest a moment or two, and spit them back out—with one of their special moves copied. He also had a large mallet, dubbed the Big Hammer, and Final Cutter, where Kirby would jump into the sky, and then come back down, hitting the ground with a sword that sent out menacing shock waves. Another move he had was Brick, where he jumped into the sky and turned, briefly, into something very, very heavy on his enemies . Like Jigglypuff, he could puff up and jump five times that way.  

**Samus Aran** : Samus was an orphan, the only survivor of a Space Pirate attack on her home colony. Some years later, after receiving a special Power Suit and enhanced blood from a race called the Chozo, she did great things like clear the planet Zebes of an infestation of Metroids, which were very evil and terribly annoying (I'm sure I'm understating things here)

Samus had a wonderful arsenal of weapons. The Charge Shot was a gun that could charge up laser balls almost as big as Samus herself. She had guided Missiles which exploded upon impact; and Bombs, that exploded quickly but did not harm Samus. Her Screw Attack dragged opponents up with a spinning attack, and could also be used to get back into the arena.

**Mr. Game & Watch** : Mr. Game & Watch was…um…old. Older than any of the other regulars. He did not age though. He was a rather 2-D stick figure. No one knew where he came from; he couldn't talk. But for some strange reason, he had the most fans, and most of them were female.

He had very *interesting* special moves. Frying Pan was a move where he took out a skillet and flipped painful, burning sausage thingys onto the enemy. Trampoline—well, two more of him appeared, took out a trampoline, and he flew upward. 

**Marth** : Marth was a prince from the kingdom of Altea. He had been betrayed and had been forced into exile. He was a hero.  He was tall and pale and had blue hair, through no fault of his own.  He was the last opponent to the King of Odnetnin(he did not kill him, the king won, but he retires victorious)

His moves were all about his sword. There was the Dancing Blade, where Marth performed an intricate set of steps, whirling and slashing with his sword as he did so. The Dolphin Slash was an up jump where the enemy was slashed upwards. The Shield Breaker could be charged so that it grew more powerful; Marth raised the sword above his head and brought it down in a powerful strike.

**Roy** : Roy came from the same continent as Prince Marth, but the teller of this story sadly has no idea how they are related in any way. Roy was the son of the lord of the Pharae Principality, and had at one time assumed control over its' armies. He was shorter than Marth, with thick red hair.

Roy's special moves were very much like Marth's. The Dancing Blade and Dolphin Slash were very much the same as Roy's moves, but his fans had named them differently. Instead of the Shield Breaker, he had Fire Blade. He did the same thing as Marth did for the Shield Breaker, but his was more powerful and involved much fire.

Myself : Well, my fans called me Young Link. From now on I'm 14. My fans all knew me from the time we lived together in the Proper. Well, I look exactly like you the last itme I saw you.  I have the same mop of blonde hair, the same big, blue eyes, the same clothes and hat. I had a sword (well I took the Kokiri sword with me, sorry), your Fairy bow and fire arrows, some small bombs, your old boomerang, and your old grappling hook.

I was as skilled as you are so even if I had twelve when I entered, they let me, I didn,t win yet and I got my ass kick sometimes very seriously but do not fear for me(like you would), I'll be fine.

**Zyuiu Dbyu** : Zyuiu was seventeen, with bright blue eyes and short, spiky gold hair. She had a red triforce tatoo underneath her right eye. She wore chainlink metal armor, in a body-hugging jumpsuit style. She wore a thick, white strip of cloth that draped over her back and the fron of the armor. It had gold runes embroidered all over it. A thick belt belted the strip of cloth. Stuck in the belt was a fencing sword, and several weapons were hidden within. She was quite skilled with the fencing sword, and was a good gymnast. She was strongly against cheating, which was not as common as it should be in the Tourney. She had a sister, also in the Tourney. Long ago, they had made up a language that only they knew. When they trusted a person completely, they would speak in Common to them.

**Ymota U** : Ymota U was Zyuiu's twin (they were not identical). She wore chainlink armor also, but wore a soft, worked green leather tunic over it. Her brown hair was longer than Zyuiu's, and hung to just below her ears. She carried a jousting lance, and was amazing with it. The saying in the Tourney was that Ymota U left no enemies alive—opponents, yes, but if you made her your enemy, you were done for. She secretly studied magic—dark and powerful—in her room at night. And, in a complete twist from Zyuiu, she would cheat to win.

**Prince André of Odnetnin**: He his the prince of this place and truly the champion of Odnetnin like his father.  He had the same weapon as his father, the sowrd of Power.  His father accepted and loved the fact that André was part of the Tourney.  André was already a regular at the Tourney, though he was only seventeen. He walked and fought with a royal mien, and always had a smile. He was tall and muscular from training so hard to be in the Tourney every year. His eyes were dark blue, and as deep as the oceans. He had spiky brown hair. He was brave, and outside of the Tourney, only fought if there was cause to.  He's also a big friend of mine, we often practiced together in the past.  He made me learn the Spin attack that I know you love to do, I knew it from him.

**Lord Rowrun of Odnetnin**: Rowrun was a nobleman of Odnetnin's son, and Prince André's best friend. He and André had made a pact to be in it every year together or not at all. He was a year older than André, but it had never mattered. His almost white blonde hair was cut short, and almost certainly by someone inexperience(I heard that it was André that cuthis hair but that's only a rumor). It was jagged and spiky, giving him a look of a fighter. His eyes were on the opposite end of blue's spectrum from André's, ice blue. When he fought he wore a plain, white shirt with a gold wrought belt. He wore brown cloth pants that tucked into brown leather boots with the tiniest heel. People who did not know him gave him a wide berth, believing him to be slightly insane. He was smart, though, and was amazing at swordplay.

Well that's it bro, that the regulars of the Tourney.  Be sure to come before I get killed.

With all the affection I have for you, I'll be waiting every year to see you

Your Brother

Fyre aka Young Link.

"Well this year bro", I thought. "I'll see you and maybe battle you".

"Name", I heard.

"Hey, you're too old to be Young Link", said the voice who I recognised to be the registar.

"Name's Link", I said, but it took all my will to stay civil, I was already in a bad mood for not being able to kill Sheik.  "I'm apparently Young Link's older brother"

"Link, eh?" The registrar licked dry lips and hunched over to write that down. His quill ran out of ink, he cursed, and he dipped in ink, then scratched my name down.

"Tell me," I said conversationally. "Did a redhead, maybe eighteen, a fourteen, fifteen yeard old girl with brown hair, and a blonde girl in a skintight jumpsuit sign in? And as what?"

"Fighters," the registrar said. He looked at the clipboard. "Lindsay, Rhia, and Shiek, not necessarily in the order you said."

"Thanks," I said. The registrar leaned back and poked a young boy "Mark, take 'im to the fighters' rooms."

The young boy muttered something entirely too profane for a ten year old, stood up and yawned, and led me down a maze of corridors and stairs.

*

Warstock: Ahhhhhhhhh Finally I finished the introduction MWHAHAHAHA

Dark-Link: Yo insano-wannabe, I'm the only one who actually have the riht of evil laugh

Warstock: Hmmm yeah evil one maybe

Dark-Link And what the maybe stand for?

Warstock: For THIS

*Suddently Warstock created a 2X4 and clobbed Dark-link several times

Warstock:Well this time he his clobbed for good MWAHAHAHAHA *cough cough HAHAHHAAHAHA

Oh btw you can let a review if you wish :D PLEASE I live of reviews.  


	8. Chapter 8: the Control is the key of eve...

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything related to it or to SSBM.

_If the control is the key, then where is the lock so you can open up the door of the mind _

_*_

**~Link PoV~**

 "Here's a room," Mark said to me. When I had gone into his room, Mark muttered, "Don't get why I gotta ** work here for that ** of a mother and ** of a father of mine…"

I looked outside of the room as Mark disappeared. That kid could curse! Then, a young woman—Yomota U—walked by towards her door. She stopped and looked at me.

         "So, you're new here?", she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm here for revenge."

"Oh, really?" she replied. "What happened to who? And who did it?"

"There's a girl named Shiek who killed Princess Zelda," I said.

"Of Hyrule?" I could see that she was astonished. "Oh, wait, I think I might've heard about that…so you're here to avenge the Princess."

"I loved her," I said , sadly. "Shiek has to pay. I wish I could've caught her before she came here. I wanted to ask her some things."

"I bet," she replied. She smiled slyly. "There are plenty of questions I want to ask you to…But I'll let you settle in first." Ymota U winked at me, then sauntered off silkily to her room, several doors down.

**~Pause Link PoV~**

*

Damion agitatedly ran his fingers through his hair. His appearance was impeccable, but inside, he was falling apart. He had not slept in days; Ganondorf and his mind-messages took care of that. And then there was the king and queen…if only they'd leave him alone! Damion hadn't had a chance to practice his magic in days, and it was getting Ganondorf angrier.

_Results_, Ganondorf had said, _I want results, damn you! Magic! Death! Do whatever you must—kill Zelda and Link, do you understand, Damion? _Damion understood full well. He knew the longer he took, the angrier Ganondorf would be when finally he was released from wherever he was.

The king and queen had just dismissed Damion from a grieving session, as Damion liked to call them. The queen would cry and the king would plead with Damion and Damion would disappeared and come back with a potion to calm the queen… Damion sat down hard in his favorite chair and sighed.

After a few moments of angry sulking, Damion got up and stalked over to his window. He wrenched open the double glass doors and stormed out to the balcony. He stood, breathing heavily, with his hands resting on the balcony railing. "That bloody bitch," he said. "How could she have eluded Link this bleeding long? He should be back by now with her head in a bag!" Damion blew out his breath and thought.

There was no answer to his problem. He had power to do many things, but scrying had never been his strong suit. He could see no farther than Hyrule Proper. In sudden anger, Damion raised his hands to the inky sky. To his absolute surprise, a lightning bolt came from the clear sky and struck in the empty center of Hyrule Proper. He leaned over the balcony railing and peered hard through the darkness at the spot. It was scorched and cracked.

Damion leaned his head back to the clear summer sky. He raised his arms, gathering his mind and magic…Hyrule Proper experience a storm like never before that night. Wherever the lightning hit the ground, the ground was cracked, and made barren.

**~Unpause Link PoV~**

*

As I lay down on my bed, I recalled something that Fyre said to the family several years ago, before he wandered off.  If I remembered correctly, the Tourney had four parts to it: each contestant faced four challenges. The first was devised of eleven separate tests. The first, fourth, and seventh tests were the tested (myself, for example) against a single opponent. In the second test, I would be teamed up with a random ally, and they would face two random adversaries. The third, sixth, and ninth tests were tests of agility and felxibility. The fifth test was myself and two random allies against an enemy grown to *large* proportions. The eighth test was me against an entire team of enemies. Contestants could be reproduced by magic in cases such as this. The tenth test was against a single opponent, again, except they were encased in metal. The eleventh test was myself against the head of the Tourney…but not in a normal form. He was represented by a huge disembodied right hand. Occasionally, his left hand would join in.

The second challenge was again divided into parts. There were several stages, most divided into two parts again. I would have to face enemies in the enemy's own turf (magically generated) and challenges on that same turf. The final three stages went as follows: first, I would face many wire-frame beings; then, metal Mario and metal Luigi; finally, I would face off against giant Bowser.

The third challenge was harder. In the others, health (Heart Containers and tomatoes that replenished much health) appeared along the way, and the damage gotten in one stage did not carry on to the next stage. But in the final stage, there were only three Heart Containers, which rested in the neutral stage, and damage carried from stage to stage. I would fight several opponents one-on-one, then they would start coming in pairs, and then in threes. The final stage was many Mr. Game and Watches, and that was hazardous if all the healths were used beforehand.

If a contestant could pass all three of the first challenges, they went on to the final challenge—the tournament that was the original Tourney. Rosters would be set up, and opponents would fight against one another. Once you lost, you were gone for good. Contestants were eliminated until there were only two left…and then one more contestant was eliminated.

However, contestants in the Tourney could not practice any of the above challenges. They could only practice against each other, however many against many depending on the deal if they were one 

"Well", I said to myself, "a little walk might be good"

I got up and wandered off the site of the tourney.  I had kept up my sword and shield in case I found someone to practice with.  But even with practice in mind, I thought of Shiek and I got suddenly very angry but not because of Shiek, because of the person in front of me, not six inches away from me.

**~Pause Link PoV~**

*

Link stood there, not six inches away from her, looking unsure of who she was. Rhia was petrified, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the undeniably murderous rage that glittered in the eyes of an otherwise calm face.

*

**~Unpause Link PoV~**

"You're Rhia, right?" I said. "Rhia D'nalz, the archmage? What part did you play in Princess Zelda's murder? Did you transport Shiek into her bedroom? Or did you just find her after the murder, and was so stricken with admiration that you decided to followed her?"  I was angry, "but why?" I asked myself in my head

"No!" Rhia cried. She took a step back and was about to turn and run when I grabbed her wrist. Without thinking I put a lot of force in it, and Rhia knew I wouldn't let go. I suddenly smiled, a terrifying, demented grin.

"Does Shiek like you?" I crooned in a voice that was like a knife-blade coated in sugar. "Does Shiek think you're a valuable asset to her…to her team?" I laughed evilly a little, "why can't I control myself", I asked myself again. "Would she give her own life so you could live? Is she noble and brave? Or, if I take you now, will you just end up dead?"

Rhia suddenly recognized something in me. "Link, this isn't you!" she cried. "Link, please, listen! You're under a spell—you don't want to kill me! You don't even want to kill Shiek! I know it, I can tell! Let me go and think—there's something wrong with Shiek! Lindsay and I would kill you, not think of it: you're trying to kill us, what's to lose? But Shiek… Shiek won't kill you, and not only that, she leaves you your weapons!"

I softened my grip a minute on Rhia's wrist.

"You know you've stopped to wonder _why_!" Rhia cried "Think about it, Link! Why hasn't she killed you yet?"

"Drawing me here!" I barked, "Why can't I stop myself from doing this, it, not me, she's right but what control me then"

"NO!" Rhia yelled. "_Because maybe she didn't murder Zelda!_"

I stared at her because I knew she lied. "She did," I whispered in strained, unnatural voice. "She did!" But then, gaining a bit of consciousness, I dropped Rhia's wrist and ran off.

         What the hell we talked about, I remember holding her forcefully and against her will, I remember that I ran off but why can't I remember what we talked about.  This is not me, I think, I'm the one who have an habitual good memory, why can't I remember.  When I'll be on the edge off killing Shiek—why I feel the anger returning in me—when I'll be right to killing her, I will ask her my question.  I ran off back to my room, feeling suddenly exhausted.

**~End Link PoV~**

 *

The Tourney was an event as well as a building. The building's main attraction was, of course, the arenas. But around the arenas were mazes of corridors and arches, courtyards and dungeons. The arches and the tops of walls were like walkways. Ymota U, Zyuiu Dbyu's sister, sat crouched on one of these walkways, watching Link and Rhia.

Ymota U had a tainted heart. She cheated to win if she had to—and had been named Champion of the Tourney twice for it. She practiced magic secretly and the magic she practiced was dark and powerful. She could cloak herself and become invisible; she could seduce through magic better than a siren ever had.

And her tainted heart was set on Link.

In the several days since Shiek, Lindsay, and Rhia and Link had arrived at the Tourney, Link's story had circulated fast. He was avenging the Princess Zelda's murder, and Shiek was the perpetrator. The details varied on Lindsay and Rhia's roles in the tale, but it was certain that Shiek would stick fast by them, and they to her.

So as Ymota U listened through magically enhanced ears as Link threatened Rhia, she smiled craftily. She had a way to make Link hers…and beat some of the Tourney's competition while she did it, too.

*

Warstock: Well I finally put some heart in it

Dark-Link*playing SSBM: About time Warstocky

Warstock*feeling angry:Don't start Darky

Lil blue muse*Playing SSBM with dark-link:Why warstocky

*Warstock takes out a sladgehammer and hit them as they look like the poles in A link to the past in the dark world(which by the way me and my friend say they look likes marshmallows

Dark-link and Lil blue muse*both holding off a card saying Ouch (like Wile E coyote in road runner)

Warstock: Haha, well I'm off to write maybe chapter 9 or to record some sonic things so see ya.  Oh by the way please R&R


	9. Chapter 9: The adventure of the Great Ch...

Disclaimer: Alca the nurse is canihavea-soda's. And as always I only own Prince André of Odnetnin J, the others no, so on to the story

*

Maybe lies weren't the best way to go. But I've left the truth behind…and I can't go back now. (scrawled on a wall at the Tourney)

*

**~Normal PoV~**

"You like her."

"I don't even know her!"

"I saw the way you stared after her last night…you were in a trance, Rowrun!"

Rowrun and André had been inseparable since they had met when they were kids. André, as prince, was expected to have noble friends, which was exactly what Rowrun was. Nobody discouraged their friendship, and they were even allowed lessons together. Along with several other boys of nobility, they formed a 'secret society' called the Order of the Crimson Hawk. Everyone in the order had a crimson hawk tattooed on their chests. It was with the Order that André stumbled into the storage rooms, long forgotten beneath the castle of Odnetnin, and found the Sword of Power.

In the castle, André and Rowrun were as different as night and day. Because he was Prince, André was reserved and quiet. Rowrun was outgoing and brash. André flirted politely at castle functions; Rowrun played love-and-leave. It was no secret that Rowrun had quite the harem, or at least a following of lovely ladies who swooned every time he came near.

In the Tourney, André seemed to loosen up quite a bit. He joined Rowrun in his shameless flirting (and both extended it far beyond flirting) and joined Rowrun in his trouble-making schemes. In the Tourney, André had as big a following of women as Rowrun did. André had once accidentally attracted the Princess Peach, much to the anger of Mario. André had been forced to forfeit the Tourney that year because Mario and his wrench wouldn't leave him alone.

"Well, if I like Lindsay, you have a thing for Shiek."

André colored scarlet. "All right, let's both admit it, then."

Rowrun grinned. "And if either of us tells, we're out of the Order, neh?"

"Exactly," André said. "I'm falling in love with Shiek. You."

"I'm falling in love with Flames…Lindsay," Rowrun said. He grinned again. "But I don't think these are the best choices for love-and-leave, André."

"I agree," André sighed. "Lindsay would bash you to pieces without a second thought. At least you'd die fast."

Rowrun laughed. "Poor guy," he said. "Shiek would slowly drain the life out of you with that whip of hers, while periodically stabbing you with those little needles."

Suddenly André changed the subject, at least a little. "Do you get the feeling that Shiek is hiding something?"

Rowrun shrugged. "Like that she murdered the Princess of Hyrule?"

"You know she didn't."

"Yeah, yeah, Link's story doesn't make all that much sense," Rowrun said. "Neither does Shiek's, but hers is vague enough that she could be telling the truth. Link doesn't know what he's saying. But what would Shiek be hiding?"

"Dunno," André admitted. "But I think she is."

"Which Sword do you think Lindsay has?" Rowrun said.

André smiled. "I'm not sure I want to know," he confessed. "Mine will be useless against hers, and if she has something big and bad, I'm screwed."

**~End of Normal PoV, start Link PoV~**

            "ZELDA!", I screaming waking up, my body covered in sweat.  

            "Why I have these dreams", I said to myself

            Start flashback  

"Master Link, you'll probably have dreams of all of this, you have a pretty strong bond towards the Princess you might saw the truth, you might saw half the truth, the truth you want to see or nothing at all, said Rauru

"What do you mean Rauru", I said pulling out the Master sword.  "You're trying to tell me she wasn't murdered"

            "Only time will tell that to your heart, follow your instinct, they will guide you", said Rauru /end flashback

            "Well time to dress", I said to myself

            Wander away is always fun, you don't know what information you can have, see or whatever.  I just might go to see the practice.  Walking silently, lost into thoughts, I never saw it approching

            **BANG**!

            Not waiting to see someone, I was walking back towards the practice area rubbing my head after I'd crash into the wall

Arrived at the practice area I saw Sheik, Rhia, Lindsay talk to a metal-armored person who I recognized as Samus

"Yeppers, that's about it," I heard Rhia said. "Fighting is going to be very interesting. Magic is my biggest weapon, though in hand-to-hand I'm marvelous. But if I want my magic to knock out my enemy, I'll very likely have another giant chicken incident. Except when I'm fighting it'll probably lay an egg on top of me."

Samus laughed again. As they walked out into the arena, they passed Zyuiu Dbyu and Ymota U. Zyuiu was stretching; Ymota U was smiling to herself, leaning against a wall. She subtly watched as Shiek, Samus, Lindsay, and Rhia passed by.

            I carefully, without someone seeing me, I hid myself into the shadow of one pillar whispering to myself "Goodi dea to have a black tunic sometimes and I watched as Zyuiu finished stretching, grabbed her lance, and trotted over to Shiek. Shiek looked at Zyuiu and blinked. "Oh, I get it," Shiek said. "You wanna fight. Hehehe…I'm so smart." Shiek took out her whip and needles.

Zyuiu turned her head to Ymota U for a moment and even if I heard everything, I couldn,t made out what she said.  Then her sister replied something which obviously was in the same language so I stil doesn't understand, but I think they were talking about Sheik. 

Zyuiu nodded. She turned back to Shiek and expertly held out her lance for the whip to wrap around. Zyuiu screeched in shock when she was shocked by her lance, now electrified. Shiek yanked her whip back and quickly tossed some darts at Zyuiu. Zyuiu dodged at kicked out at Shiek. The fight continued on in the same fashion, each fighter gaining a victory as soon as they'd lost.

The fight ended when Zyuiu slammed Sheik in the stomach with her lance. Sheik stumbled backward and tripped over a rock, twisting her ankle. She grimaced and tried to stand up, trying to signal the fight was still on. Zyuiu laughed and shook her head at Shiek. "I commend your bravery, but the fight is over. You're hurt—this is just training."

Shiek was about to say something but thought the better of it. She slowly stood up, her eyes squinched shut in pain. "Come on, Shiek, we'll take you to the infirmary," Lindsay said. Lindsay offered Shiek her arm so Shiek would not have to stand on her ankle. Zyuiu watched them take several steps, then smiled to herself. She picked up her lance and charged at Shiek.

As I watched, I opened my mouth to yell something but I was holding back against my own so I watched Shiek, ready to see blood flying everywhere, but Shiek flipped so she was standing on her hands and caught the lance between her legs. Then she threw herself off her hands and as she landed more or less right-side-up, the lance went with her. "Holy sh—" Zyuiu began, staring in wonder.

"What happened to that—other language?" Shiek asked. She gingerly tried her weight on her bad ankle. A crack was heard and Shiek ended up on her bum. "Uh-oh."

"After that display," Zyuiu said. "I trust you enough to…at least talk to you."

"Thank you for that trust," Shiek said. She pulled the raggedy scarf from her mouth and gasped. "Lindsay, Rhia, I think my ankle just broke. And I don't think I can walk."

"I know a spell where you'd float in front of me," Rhia offered.

The entire arena stopped their practicing, turned to Rhia, and shouted, "NO!"

Rhia pouted. "But—"

            I laughed quietly after seeing that.

"Lindsay has carried me before," Shiek pointed out. "We don't need the magic, Rhia, and frankly, we're all terrifed I'll end up with a chicken for an ankle."

Rhia rolled her eyes. "Fine, she can carry you," she snapped. "You know, where I come from, people would never treat an archseer this way!"

"Where do you come from?" Lindsay asked, bending down to pick up Shiek.

"I have absolutely no idea," Rhia said. "Now, hurry, Shiek looks like she's going to pop."

Lindsay shifted her way and, with Shiek in arms, hurried off. As Lindsay and Shiek left, Prince André and Rowrun moseyed over.  I think these two have something for Sheik and lindsay, because even if they tried not to let it show, the were anxious as hell

"What just happened?" André asked.

"Shiek broke her ankle," Rhia said. She had been going to the Tourney since she was five years old, and somewhere along the line Rowrun and André had started going. Rhia watched Rowrun give André a slightly worried glance. She smiled to herself.

"Where'd Lindsay go?" Rowrun said, then realized that was most possibly the most obvious and stupid thing he had ever uttered in his entire life.

"She carried Shiek off," Rhia said, stifling a giggle.

André stretched and pretended not to look worried. "I have to go practice, my muscles are all stiff. Coming, Rowrun?"

            I was about to stand up and leave when I had to hide behind the pillar as Rhia and Rowrun made their way to the pillar, never noticing me.

"Um…Rhia?", Rowrun said.  Can you do a spell on me? To make me more…I don't know, appealing to Lindsay?"

Rhia seemed to stop dead. "Wait wait wait wait," she said. "You are actually _asking_ me to perform magic on you?"

"Yes."

"Are you completely stupid or something?" she said. "Did you not see the whole giant chicken thing?"

"Yeah, but, they say you're an archseer," Rowrun said.

"Um, I am, I just can't control my powers," Rhia said. "Listen, I bet…I bet…okay, I don't know if anyone else here can do anything, but that's still better than me doing it!"

"Please!" Rowrun said. "I just can't stop thinking about Lindsay, and I just know that no matter what I do, she won't notice me. I made a bad first impression and it's going to ruin me. Please, Rhia, I'm begging you!"

Rhia sighed and looked guilty. "Fine," she whispered. "But, I'm not liable for anything that happens to you under this spell."

"Yeah, of course not," Rowrun said. "What'll happen to me?"

Rhia shrugged. "Come on, like I would actually know?" she raised her hands. "How did it go again…oh, right." She kept her hands where they were and white smoke shot from them, surrounding Rowrun. "Hmm, that's probably not supposed to happen." Rhia sighed. "When the smoke clears, you should be a perfectly charming man. And you'll attract a lot of ladies, not just Lindsay, but like Princess Peach, as a—" 

            Nothing could have prepared me to this, Rowrun was now a

Rhia stopped as the white smoke cleared. "Chicken?"

I stayed a bit after seeing Sheik come back, anted to see what will happen 

Prince André of Odnetnin was yelling at Rhia, who was flinching. Ymota U and Zyuiu Dbyu were laughing and wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. Princess Peach, who had come to practice with Mario, was screaming. Mario was running around, trying to whack something with a wrench. Prince Marth and Roy were running around after Mario, yelling for him to stop. Mewtwo and Ness were standing around with nets. Samus, like Ymota U and Zyuiu, was helpless with laughter. She had actually fallen on the ground. Mr. Game and Watch had produced a barbecue, and Bowser was heating it up. Falco was yelling for Bowser and Mr. Game and Watch to quit it, how could they eat that with him there? Fox was standing off to the side, looking conflicted: side with Falco, or barbecue? Mmmm…barbecue…

Sheik and Lindsay exchanged glances, then ran over to André and Rhia. "How could you turn Rowrun into that?" André howled.

Shiek grabbed Rhia by the shoulder. "What did you do?"

"Um…" Rhia grinned remorsefully. "I turned Rowrun into a—" Suddenly Rhia launched into a coughing fit.

"You turned him into a WHAT?" Shiek demanded.

"Um…" Rhia sighed. "A chicken?"

"You turned Rowrun into a chicken?" Lindsay giggled. "This I've got to see."

"Cluckcluckcluckcluck."

The four's heads turned down. "Rowrun!" André said. "Catch him!"

As ChickenRowrun waddled off (rather fast…definitely not a normal chicken here), Shiek, André, Lindsay, and Rhia dashed after him. Ness and Mewtwo, holding their nets without using their hands, followed after a moment. Peach stopped screaming, only for Mario to start. In his fruitless w of the chicken, Mario had whacked Bowser on the foot. Bowser abandoned the barbecue and started chasing the plumber hero as Mr. Game and Watch packed up his barbecue. Falco and Fox, reassured that there would be no barbecue, resumed practice after helping Samus stand up. Marth and Roy, now reassured that Rowrun would not be eaten or beaten to death with a wrench, continued their practicing as well.

            I left huskily in a direction, trying to look confused but in reality, I was pretty amused, those chicken thinngs will never stop.

*

*

            I was still wandering when I saw someone arrived

"Link," said Ymota U.

I looked up from the grass. "Ymota U," I said back.

            Then I felt different but didn,tl et it show

"Thinking about Shiek?" Ymota U said in a voice like silk. 

"How did you know?" I said despondently.

"It's obvious," Ymota U said quietly, coming closer to me.  "You want so badly to destroy Shiek that the original goal no longer matters. It's no longer about revenge, Link, you've moved on. You exist now only to kill her and all around her."

"Yes," I breathed

Ymota U lifted a hand to trace my jawline. "And you've come this far, you've come to the Tourney. Ever honorable, you'll defeat her in real combat. But what if—" Ymota U's other hand searched for my hand and found it. "What if she defeats you in combat? You'll look like a fool." I shuddered at her comment and Ymota U closed her hand tighter around mine. "You'd do anything to defeat her, wouldn't you?"

I was surprised to see that my voice was no higher than a husky whisper. "Yes."

"I can help you," Ymota U whispered into his ear. "But you have to help me too."

"I will."

Ymota U drew a necklace from a pocket in her tunic. The chain was fine gold; the pendant a golden eye. "Wear this when you fight Shiek," she said. "It will enable you to see her weaknesses, her next move." Ymota U put it in my hand.

"How can I help you?" I asked back.

"When you defeat Shiek, make sure she is unconscious but not yet dead," Ymota U said. "The first time. After that—we'll see. Put this charm on Shiek and I'll do the rest. And…give me the name of who sent you after Shiek."

"Damion." 

"Damion." Ymota U repeated and smiled.  "Good." Ymota U whispered something into my ear that I shall not remind and suddenly I felt a heat burning low in his belly. She smiled seductively and walked away. I stood there a moment longer, the eye charm in his hand. I turned to look where Ymota U had walked off and unconsciously I wet my lips with my tongue. The lust for Sheik blood had intensified in me.

I slipped the necklace over his head and walked away, never seeing that a chicken was near me

            Then as I entered my room and shutted the door I felt myself return to normal

            "Hey what happened", I said to myself aloud.  "How I entered my room, and how I ended up with this necklace and pendant.  Well, if i have them they might be useful.  Hmm, maybe get some sleep and everything will be back to normal

**~End Link PoV~ **

_*_

_Warstock: Well Chapter 9 finished.  Hey what you're doing in here Darky you're not useful you know_

_Dark-Link*hanging upside-down:Well it's because of you, you hanged me here so i would go off and either beat you up or winged one_

_Warstock:Oh right, it's true then, rest a bit darky._

_Oh btw I,ll be glad if I got more reviews please, if oyu read take two minutes to review my work please._

_For now good bye_

_The One and Only Warstock-Leonhart and_

_The Faller of Darkness-suspended-upside-down-Dark-Link_


	10. The First fight alongside a dream, all r...

Disclaimer : Again, I don't own anything related to Zelda, Mario, etc. I only own Prince André of Odnetnin.  


__

Within the heart there is an answer

Not all is lost yet

Light and salvation come

There is only one last threat.

He comes to you in dreams

His minions in your sleep

You have the light to drive away

A sword to bury deep.

But if darkness—

If darkness whispers to you

And steals the light from within

All is lost—

If darkness.

May the light of victory shine in your path brother and may you see the truth

Fyre ****

~Link PoV~

"I saw it once again", I thought as the sun began his course through the purple-bluish sky. "The dream the same dream but this time why _he_ was here? Why?" 

I jumped when a hand tapped my shoulder and I turned. So little brother come to see me. 

"Guess I could have at least say hello to him once I was here, it been one year", I thought ashamed. "At least he doesn't seem angry"

"Something's wrong," my little brother said softly. "In your eyes."

I didn't answer right away. "In my eyes?" I said. "What kind of greeting is that."

He shrugged. "A greeting from a brother who hasn't seen you in years," he said. Another shrug. "Remember, I left because I hated you."

"Gee."

"That's faded," Fyre said. "I don't miss you, though."

"All right, Fyre, what are trying to get at?" I snapped back. "Always playing the eloquent young man when you want something. Don't think I haven't forgotten that."

Fyre shrugged again, a half a grin on his face. "I heard about Princess Zelda," he said, the grin fading. "I'm sorry, Link."

"You've heard about Zelda and you ask what's wrong," I said. "You were always the weird one."

"It doesn't make sense, does it," Fyre said. "Shiek leaving with Zelda's body. Leaving it would have left a stronger message. And then Shiek coming here, to the Tourney—why didn't she go to whoever hired her?"

"What are you getting at?"

Fyre shrugged. I remembered the days when a shrug had been his best answer. Then I've become the Hero of Time…but that's another story. 

Fyre said, "Link, you sit here dreaming with your eyes wide shut. Open your eyes and see something. I don't care what you see—See Shiek as not a murderer but only your opponent. See me, not your brother but your opponent. See something, Link!"

I stared at him, more confused than ever. Fyre stared defiantly—or was the confidence in his eyes?—at me, and then turned and was gone. I turned slowly back to the rising sun, more confused that before Fyre had come. Why was everything in my life going wrong?

Anyway, time to get prepare for my match

I ran to the arena and ran head first in a wall "humph, Usual", I growled under my hat

Master hand positioned himself

"*Ahem*, Lady and gentleman, let me introduce you to the challengers

From Fire Emblem, General Roy and from Hyrule Proper, The Hero of time, Link. Let the battle begin!"

A little boy dressed in green looked at Link with a saddened expression on his face

"May the light of victory shine in your path brother and may you see the truth", said a little Fyre

****

Normal Point of view

After 25 minutes of gruelling back and forth, both challengers were sweat-covered and then Link in a ultimate effort brought in sword down and then Roy sword who was in charge mode unleashed a fatal flare blade but no one went down, the two sword clashed together forcefully the force of the impact sent Roy out of the arena.

"And the winner is…", said Master Hand. "Link!!!"

The crowd cheered wild for Link who disappeared quickly from the arena and rested in his room thinking.

****

back to Link PoV

"What Fyre could mean for Din's sake", I said aloud. "What can I do now, I opened my eyes and I didn't see more".

I drifted to sleep then it come again the dream. Damion going to Zelda room with two daggers, cut Zelda, Zelda changing into a no form girl then fleeing. Then I woke up my legs on the bed, my head on the ground, still clothed. 

"Oh Man", I said with a sigh. "An another non-sleep night for me".

I didn't see my brother perched on my window looking at me

"Now that you know it, what will you interpret, the reality of the Black Wizard controlled by the one who make you what you are, let's say, controlled by _him_, or will you take the reality, the one where Sheik is innocent. Now choose carefully brother, I can't tell you the truth, but brother, don't do anything stupid. We can't protect each other anymore.", whispered Fyre

After that, Fyre rued through the forest in his house as I had no clue of what he has said. He clouded my mind even more, how will I escape now and on the goddesses name who is that no-form girl I just saw in my dream. Was that the truth.

The medallion gleamed in my neck

"No, Shiek killed Zelda!!!"

With that said I ran back in my room and sit for the rest of the night

****

~End of Link PoV~

*

__

Warstock: Jeez, the end of that chapter sounds irrationnal, don't flame me I'm tired and I wanted to have at least a good chapter.

Ok Link won the match and you saw finally the Dream Link had been dreamed

Dark-Link:How ironic, you could have done that earlier

Warstock: Wanted to made some cliff hangers *Beans Dark-link with a fork.

Well I'm off to sleep now, please R&R


	11. Chapter 11 : What must be will be

The dark demon sky apologizes

_Rains its sorries down on me_

_But it is not the demon sky's fault_

_It didn't even see_

_But we both know what demon possessed me_

_What devil took hold of my hand_

_Yet I was the one who shrunk into the demon_

_Watched through closed eyes time's falling sands_

_The dark demon sky comforts_

_Holds me close to the clouds_

_But what it thinks will be my blanket_

_May well be my funeral shroud_

_For we both saw the blood I spilled_

_Through hands not quite my own_

_Three goddesses labor to save_

_But the little one works—alone_

_The dark demon sky turns_

_And now I see through red eyes_

_The sky will no longer hold me_

_We both know I was victim to lies_

_Her tears couldn't save her_

_And mine won't save me_

_May the little one save the savior_

_And turn her from the arms of the Three…_

_--Lament of Time_

**Link PoV**

The days of the Tourney passed as slowly as the turning of the leaves—for some. For me, time doesn't pass it stood still. I decided a walk was in order.

**Hyrule**

For Damion, in Hyrule Proper, time passed much as it did for Shiek. Every day he would wonder where Link was and why Shiek—and/or he—wasn't dead.

"Damion?" Damion was brought back into reality. He was standing in a courtyard, frowning into nothing. The queen stood nearby. "Yes, milady?"

"Any word from Link?" she asked quietly. Somewhere in the depths of his stone heart, Damion felt pity for the queen. She tried so hard and got nowhere each day. But that was in a depths he did not care for, and it was blinded out by his darkness.

"No, lady," Damion said. "I'm quite afraid that I have not heard from him since the last time he departed from the castle."

The Queen nodded. "I just want to put Zelda's soul to rest, and with that—that murderer on the loose, how can I?"

"Come inside with me, milady," Damion said softly. "You should rest."

**Link PoV again**

I walked for quite a time and suddenly here she was : Sheik. My blood started to boil in an anger that I didn't know.

Just the thought that she killed Zelda was angering me but wait. What he's doing here. I hid and there I saw him, the Prince André of Odnetnin.

He looks at Sheik, like he loves her so if i kill Sheik I'll have to face his sword which I don't want to. Prince André took a deep breath and called, "Shiek!" Shiek turned around, saw him, and smiled. She said, "Good morning, André! I'm just wandering…care to join me?"

A large grin spread itself across André's face. That was exactly what he had wanted to hear I think . He caught up with her, then the two walked in silence a few moments. I followed them quickly but quietly

"Shiek?", Asked André. " Where were you born?"

"For all due purposes? Hyrule Proper, born and bred."

André nodded, as if making a note of that. "In Hyrule Proper…before you came here…did you…did you have anyone?"

Shiek was silent a moment, and André was afraid he'd offended her. Then Shiek said, "Yes…and no." Another brief silence. "I loved him, but…he couldn't see me for what I really was. There I was, right in front of him, but he couldn't see the truth."

"Oh," André said, at once crestfallen and elated. "Shiek…I need to tell you something."

Shiek looked at André, her earnest red eyes entirely innocent. "Okay."

"You…" The words were on André's tongue, but they seemed stuck. "Fascinate me." Was that what he had meant to say? Oh goddesses, that was a stupid thing to say! "I love the way you walk, talk, act…" Was that stupid too? Was that pain or confusion in her eyes? "Shiek, I—"

"Please stop," Shiek said. Yep. Pain in those red eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't!" Shiek turned and ran down the hall, making herself a promise as she ran.

I looked at André almost apoghetically and turned and went outside the Tourney, I remember once Fyre told me of a stream of water near, might be good to finally take a bath.

A bath was pretty good and after I dressed myself, I took something out of my pouch. My ocarina, well the ocarina Zelda gave me. Remembering the song, I started to play the Zelda's lullaby. when I stopped to play, night had fallen. The medallion started to gleam and I turned and I saw Sheik coming towards here so I got up and I jumped into the trees. I looked at her, my eyes red from lack of sleep and from anger. I looked at her as she slowly undressed herself.

"Damn" I thought. "If only she wasn't a murderer"

she soaked for a bit then she looked up directly at me. Shiek scrambled out of the water and picked up the towel she'd brought with her and quickly tried to cover herself.

"Not the smartest thing you've ever done, coming out here, Shiek," I said, coming towards the stream. I drew my sword. "Too bad I couldn't kill you in a fair fight. But you have to die." I pointed the Master Sword at Shiek's open chest.

Trembling, Shiek reached and touched the Master Sword, pushing it a bit away. "Link, please," she whispered. "Please, see me for who I am!"  
"A murderer.", I said

"No, Link!", her red eyes began to tear. "Link, I know that no matter what I do, you can't listen. As Shiek I'm a murderer, as Zelda, I'm a mere likeness of her." She dropped to her knees. "But Link, please, please, I'm not a murderer." She fell to her knees on the edge of the stream and bowed her head. And then, Prince André, Lindsay, Rhia, Rowrun, and Zyuiu came.

**Normal PoV**

The five of them, Rhia surprisingly leading them, so she was still weak, came to the stream. Shiek was holding a towel around her naked body, kneeling in the stream, and Link stood, holding the Master Sword to her throat. "I'm not a murderer," Shiek said, tears spilling from her eyes. André, Rowrun, Lindsay, Rhia, and Zyuiu all stood rooted to their spots, watching it unfold before them.

"I know you can't believe me," Shiek said, her voice a whisper. Yet the five of her friends still managed to hear. "I know you never will and I'm sorry it has to come to this." Shiek looked up at Link. "But I won't stop you. You'll just keep hunting me no matter what I do—and I can't bear it going on any longer. Kill me, Link. End this now." The tears streamed from the bright red eyes. Then, as all watched, the bright red eyes became blue as Shiek became Zelda. "If this doesn't convince you, Link, then maybe I should die. Maybe you were destined to do what _he_—what Ganondorf—never succeeded in doing."

André and Lindsay both tried to run forward, but they were held back. "This isn't our fight," Rowrun said. His voice was awed and hushed. Zyuiu nodded. Her eyes were hard but her tone matched Rowrun's. "Link has to overcome this demon on his own."

**Link PoV**

I stand there looking at what Sheik transformed into. Is it really her, I wonder

"Go ahead, Link, you were ready to before," Zelda whispered. "If I'm Shiek I can't be Zelda, right?"

I stared at Zelda, my eyes horrified. I still pointed the Master Sword at her, but did not move. Then, I saw something and I snapped up from Zelda to see just beyond her. Zyuiu and Lindsay both saw it too. Something was _moving_—something they couldn't see. Then, a short sword flashed in the fading sunlight. Six voices all screamed, but Zelda was silent as the short sword plunged deep into her back—and as the tip exploded through her chest.

Like someone ripping off a mask, Ymota U tore off her invisibility spell. "You were but a warning," the brown-haired twin said to Rhia. "And this is what I warned of."

I stared down at Zelda for a split second, then at Ymota U. With a roar, I swung the Master Sword at Ymota U. She dodged the swing nimble and kicked me. Ymota U made eye contact with Zyuiu for a second, and then faded from sight.

Time stood still for a moment—and then Zelda let out a small gasp and fell over. I was the first to run over to her, followed (in this order) by André, Lindsay and Rhia, and Rowrun and Zyuiu. Lindsay gasped. "My sword! It's still in my room!"

Zyuiu glanced in the general direction of the Tourney. "It's gone straight through her heart," she whispered. "By the time you get to the Tourney and back, she'll be dead."

Five pairs of eyes, one green, four blue, turned to Rhia D'nalz the fifteen-year-old archseer. "But the exertion will kill you," Zyuiu said. "Trying to heal her…making glitter in the air made you pass out this morning!"

I began to voice his confusion. Lindsay cut him off shortly and said, doing her best to control her anger and frustration, "When Ymota U _tortured_ Rhia she also sapped her magic. Using magic for her right now is like cutting a vein and letting it bleed."

"It doesn't matter," Rhia said quietly, staring at the sword that protruded from Zelda's back. Nobody heard it.

"If we use pressure and Lindsay runs fast, Shie—Zelda has a chance," Rowrun said.

"We have to remove the dagger," André said. "Leaving it in will kill her!"

"So will taking it out!" Link shouted.

"We need herbs!" Zyuiu said. It continued on like that for another moment. Then, Rhia said again, in a quiet voice that nearly deafened the five around her, "It doesn't matter."

Link looked at her. "What doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't matter," Rhia said again. Before anyone could stop her, Rhia lunged and grabbed Zelda's pale, cold hands. "Rhia, no!" Lindsay cried, but it was too late. Rhia let out an ear-piercing scream. Her brown eyes flashed blue, then red, then back to brown.

"What the hell?" Rowrun said.

Rhia took a deep breath. "I've connected our souls," Rhia said. "I can heal her, now, I think. Oh, goddesses, I can feel the pain! Oh, Shiek…Zelda…" Rhia closed her eyes and shuddered.

Rhia worked feverishly for hours through the night. No one was quite sure what she was doing—but whatever it was, she was doing it _hard_. As she worked, I paced worriedly near the trees, often times stopping to talk to André and Rowrun, who were doing their best to alter the image they had of me. Lindsay stood near Rhia and Zelda, shifting her weight from foot to foot, arms crossed over her chest. Zyuiu stood by Lindsay and occasionally dipped her fingers in the stream.

An hour before dawn, Rhia, who had been working sitting on her knees, leaned back, sweaty and exhausted. "I can do no more," she announced sadly. "Her fate is in the goddess's hands now." Rhia slumped even further back, then fainted.

When Rhia fainted, everyone had stopped what we were doing and came around Zelda and Rhia. We watched in awe as Zelda's wound simply seemed to close. But then they turned to Rhia—she looked like death. Zelda moaned and opened her eyes, looking around disorientedly for a moment. Then her eyes shot open and she sat up with a bit of difficulty. "Rhia!"

"Zelda!" I said. I know my eyes seemed torn between grief and guilt over Rhia, and regret and happiness over Zelda.

"In a minute," Zelda said, turning to Rhia's fallen body. "Oh, sweet goddesses. What happened to Rhia?"

"She used too much magic, I think," André said. He looked at Zelda, genuinely confused. He liked Shiek a lot, but Zelda…Zelda was Link's! Untouchable! What now did he have?

"Will she die?" Zelda asked.

"Unless something powerful enough intervenes," Rowrun said. "Probably."

"The Sword of Healing wouldn't help," I said, answering Zelda's next question. "Whatever is killing her like this isn't physical."

Zelda frowned, then her pale hand flew to her neck. She gasped. "But…but it was a dream!"

"What?" Zyuiu said.

"My necklace," Zelda said, not really explaining anything. She knelt down beside Rhia and brushed away her ponytail. The silver Triforce necklace hung from the young archseer's neck. "But it was a dream!" Zelda repeated. Suddenly Rhia groaned, and Zelda stood and backed away to give the girl room.

Rhia opened her eyes and saw Zelda. She sighed and leaned her head back on the ground. "I thought I was dreaming…when I fainted, I was so scared I'd let you down."

"Rhia," Zelda said patiently. "You died for me. You can't let someone down when you die trying to save them."

"Wait," Lindsay said. "She did what?"

So Rhia and Zelda explained what had happened in the mysterious dream plain, each filling in what confused the other one. The rest were astounded. "Rhia, you _touched_ thegoddesses?" Zyuiu said.

"Hell, I was ready to walk away with them," Rhia said. Rhia looked at Link, then at Zelda. "Oh, my. We do have some talking to do tonight."

"We?" I said

"Yes, we," snapped Lindsay. "You and Shie—Zelda, for obvious reasons. Rhia and I, because we helped Shiek get here—got her away from you! Zyuiu is one of Shiek's greatest allies…and I know Prince André and Rowrun are confused. So yes, Link, we."

Zelda looked at me, then her arms encircled Rhia's shoulders. "No more playing hero, Rhia," she said. She stood up again and looled at Rhia. "Why did you do it? Why did you give me everything you had—more than you had?"

Rhia looked away. "It's just what friends do," she said. "Now. Zelda. Talk to Link or I'll turn you into a chicken and I won't turn you back."

Zelda turned hesitantly to the young Kokiri man. "I guess I don't want to be a chicken," the young princess said. She looked at Rowrun, André, Zyuiu, Lindsay, and Rhia. "But I think I need privacy."

The five nodded and agreed. "We'll be back at the Tourney," Lindsay said. "And for the goddess's sake, Rhia, stop trying to walk! I'll carry you!"

Several minutes later, when all sounds of the retreating five had faded, Zelda sat down on the grass and heaved out a long sigh. I slowly sat down beside her.

"What's going on?" I asked. And so Zelda told him—about Damion, about Shiek, about meeting Lindsay and finding out I was after her, Rhia and the chickens, the bloody Triforce on her hand, the scrublands, the Tourney…and the dream…When she got to the dream, I was worried. And when she told him about the voice that had accosted her on the scrublands, I was doubly so.

"It said I would die alone," Zelda said. "I don't remember much else about that." She sighed. "Now. You tell me just what in hell was going on with you!"

And so I told her my side of the tale. How apparently, Damion had tricked me—tricked all of Hyrule. I told her of my confusion, as well, that I had known, somewhere in my confused mind, that Damion was more than he seemed. When I was done with that, I apologized and Zelda laughed. Then I tried to kiss Zelda, and Zelda moved away.

"It's too soon," she said. "Link, up until a few hours ago, you were trying to kill me." Zelda sighed again. "Shiek is no more than a different body and a different name. She was where I poured all my anger, violence, and whatever else for a long time. And she turned out to be my refuge."

I nodded sadly, but understanding. "We should go back," I said. I rose to leave but Zelda pushed him back down gently.

"Not yet," she said. "Can we sit, just a while more?"

I took her hand and kissed it. "Whatever you want, Princess." She leaned against my strong shoulder. Eventually, I put his arm around her, and they sat there that way until noon.

Shiek, with all her clothes on, entered the Tourney gates, followed by me. "Who won?" Shiek asked the registrar.

"By default, since the entire lot of you didn't show up again in time for a fight," the registrar said. "Samus Aran beat Roy, and she won the Tourney this year. You lot have a week or two to conclude businesses here, then we close the building."

We both nodded and made our way towards Shiek's room. Shiek knocked on her friends's doors. When they were all out, she said, "Damion magically controlled Link's mind so he would kill me. I'm going back to Hyrule Proper. We have a score to settle with Damion, Link and I."

"I'm coming, too," Lindsay said. "I followed you here and I'll follow you back."

"Me, too," Rhia said. "Friends fight for friends."

Zyuiu said, slowly and carefully, "I'm coming." I looked at her. "I blame him for what Ymota U has done to me—and you all. Don't tell me the blame is hers—I won't hear that. I can't. If her soul is still dark when Damion is gone, then yes, it is hers. But for now, Damion's."

"I'm coming," André said suddenly. "Like Rhia said. Friends fight for friends." This brought a great smile from Shiek.

"No fair, I'm coming too," Rowrun said. "I'd get lonely without André…and Flames. We just have to pen a letter to the Order of the Crimson Hawk, and we're good to go." Rowrun laughed as André smacked him upside the head and hissed, "They're not supposed to know!"

Three had fled to the Tourney, with nowhere else to go; one had followed them there. Three had come to the Tourney unsuspecting of what Fate would hold for them. But seven would leave it, all thirsty for a magician's blood.

"Let's see if Lady luck still with us. So far so good and now Damion to the settling of everything, we'll come for you", I thought

_Warstock : Hooray a new chapter done_

_Dark-Link: About time, it's been what a year, a year and a half_

_Warstockclubbing Dark-link with a sledgehammer: Shut up thy not supposed to know_

_So as my unconscious friend told you sorry for the long update but life had been a bit hectic recently so I'm sorry and I'll try to finish it quickly so see you soon all_

_The One and Only Warstock-Leonhart_

_And the Faller-Of-Darkness-Knocked-Out-Cold Dark-Link_


End file.
